Timeless
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Dua puluh detik, pemuda itu terus berlari menyongsong mimpi dan kemenangan yang terhampar di hadapannya. Sebagai bayangan yang setia, sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya. Warning: Plotless, Full of Narration, OOC-ness. Drabble debut Fandom Kuroko no Basket.


**Timeless**

**A Kuroko no Basket's Drabble Fanfiction**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**The Ideas belongs to Me**

**Summary: Dua puluh detik, pemuda itu terus berlari menyongsong mimpi dan kemenangan yang terhampar di hadapannya. Sebagai bayangan yang setia, sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya.**

**Warning: Plotless, Full of Narration, OOC-ness**

* * *

Cahaya.

Cahaya di atas kepalanya terlalu menyilaukan.

Pandangan orang-orang di sekeliling seakan menatapnya tajam, membuatnya sesak.

Suara-suara riuh yang memekakkan telinga, memaksanya menulikan diri.

Namun, ia terus berlari. Menyongsong rekan-rekannya yang telah berlari jauh di depannya.

"Kuroko!" Ia tahu ada yang memanggilnya, sekalipun ia tak tahu suara siapa itu.

"Kuroko!" Suara yang lain, memaksanya untuk setidaknya menoleh. Namun lagi-lagi, ia gagal menemukan sumber suara.

Decit sepatu di bawah kakinya, hembusan angin musim panas di luar stadion, semuanya... Ia menajamkan hati dan pikirannya, berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Matanya lalu menatap papan skor di sudut ruangan. Kurang dari dua puluh detik. Ia tahu ia mulai kehabisan waktu.

Ia tahu kalau ia harus menang.

"Kuroko!" Lengking suara wanita menyapa telinganya, dari bangku pemain cadangan. Ah, ia mulai merasa konsentrasi andalannya kembali padanya.

Raut pemuda itu mengeras, ia hanya harus mempercepat larinya. Ia hanya harus terus berlari. Ia hanya _harus_ terus berlari.

_Berlari, Kuroko_. Ia mengingatkan raganya yang hendak runtuh. Tak peduli napasnya telah tersengal, tak peduli kakinya telah lelah, tak peduli tubuhnya telah bermandikan peluh. Ia tak peduli, karena ia tahu inilah tempatnya yang seharusnya.

Karena ia tahu, orang-orang di sekelilingnya inilah hartanya yang paling berharga. Lebih berharga dari _Kiseki no Sedai_, lebih berharga dari semua gelar yang ia raih bersama masa lalunya.

Kuroko Tetsuya tahu benar bahwa inilah tempatnya.

Klub basket Seirin, bukan klub basket Teiko, ataupun_ Kiseki no Sedai_.

Perasaan yang membuncah di dadanya ini adalah buktinya. Bukti bahwa ia mencintai dan menghargai mereka semua dengan sepenuh hati. Karena ia mengenal hatinya lebih baik dibandingkan siapapun.

Maka dari itu, ia terus berlari.

Decit sepatu di bawah kakinya, hembusan angin musim panas di luar stadion, semuanya...

Semua mimpinya ada di hadapan matanya. Mimpi mereka ada di hadapan mata-mata penuh harapan itu. Tinggal selangkah lagi. Satu poin saja, setengah juga tak masalah. Berapapun asal mereka mampu unggul dan memimpin.

Seirin harus menang.

Dan kata-kata itu menjadi tolakan agar kaki-kaki lelah mereka terus berlari, menyerang lawan, bertahan, lalu kembali menyerang, lalu bertahan lagi. Lingkaran setan tanpa akhir, samsara yang terkutuk.

Sepuluh detik tersisa, pemuda mungil itu menerjang wilayah musuh dengan langkah cepat. Merasakan betapa Tuhan seakan memperpanjang waktu mereka. Namun pemuda itu tahu sebenarnya waktu telah menghimpit mereka, mendesak mereka untuk bertekuk lutut dan mengakui kekalahan.

Tapi mereka menolak untuk menyerah.

"Kuroko!"

_Pass._

Tangannya menerima bola itu, merasakan permukaan yang kasar dan bobot berat di telapak tangannya yang halus. Sekejap, hanya sekejap. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke penjuru arena, mencari sosok itu.

Cahayanya. Kagami Taiga.

Tanpa kata, tangannya melakukan misdireksinya yang biasa. Biasa, kalau kau tak melihatnya menjadi semakin cepat dari waktu ke waktu. Tepat sebelum salah satu pemain lawan mulai membatasi pergerakannya. Tak apa, Kuroko Tetsuya, tak apa.

Kagami Taiga sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyelesaikan semua ini. Ia percaya itu dengan sepenuh jiwanya.

Hingga akhirnya si pemuda bertemperamen pendek itu berlari dengan cepat, bertarung sengit dengan lawannya dalam pertarungan udara, dan berhasil memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring. Lalu mendaratkan kembali tubuhnya ke tanah setelah beberapa saat tergantung di udara.

Kuroko tersenyum, samar seperti biasa. Biasa, jika kau tak melihat matanya yang seakan menjadi sewarna pelangi akibat sukacita yang teramat sangat.

Sensasi ini, sukacita ini, teriakan semua rekannya dalam rangka merayakan kemenangan ini.

Kuroko Tetsuya tahu, tak ada yang lebih berharga dari momen ini.

Ia mengarahkan manik matanya pada Sang Cahaya. Sang Cahaya yang melangkah mendekatinya, lalu menepuk kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya lembut. Sayang. Bahagia.

"Kau berhasil, Kuroko."

"Tidak, bukan aku, Kagami-_kun_." Merasakan suasana nyaman melingkupi tubuhnya, ia mendongak. "_Kita_ berhasil."

Si pemuda jangkung menyeringai lebar, menghadiahi pemuda mungil itu sebuah dekapan erat, tak peduli tubuh mereka basah karena peluh yang membanjir.

"Aku tahu itu, bodoh." Menenggelamkan wajah Sang Bayangan pada dadanya yang bidang, ia tersenyum.

"Kau cahaya yang sempurna, Kagami-_kun_..."

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Kagami menatap pemuda dalam dekapannya bingung, sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya itu. Menatap pemuda itu curiga saat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Memutuskan untuk menghampiri rekan-rekannya yang lain, Kagami meninggalkan Kuroko sejenak.

"Oh, iya." Kagami menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap pasangan duetnya itu. Menangkap tatapan penuh tanya dari si pasangan. "Kau bayangan yang sempurna, Kuroko. Kau tahu betul itu."

Kuroko Tetsuya yakin, ia tak akan bisa lebih bahagia dari ini.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ciao! Saya Aoi Yuu Namikawa, dan ini fanfic debut saya sekaligus salam perkenalan saya di fandom Kuroko no Basket. Maaf kalau isinya tidak bermutu dan plotless (saya membuatnya selama satu jam tiga puluh tujuh menit, omong-omong), karena saya memang baru jatuh cinta pada anime ini dan baru menonton 8 episode. Mohon maklum. *bows*

Sekian, last but not the least, REVIEW PLEASE?


End file.
